Fortune favors the bold
by constelation
Summary: Ever wondered what it means, by the prophecy of saving the world, or bring it into chaos. Well this is a possibility. Based on Alexander, with name change. And no yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

** Prologue**

The great king, lies on his dying bed. Through his years he has managed to submitt the lands of every men woman and child, to his own will. Every language, and culture pays tribute to him. But now without an heir, his empire will be mutually divided, and the lands will fight each other for their power. His generals asked him as to who will be the one who will inherit his mighty empire.

"My great king." One of his generals said. "Tell us as to who will inherit this mighty empire."

Anger filled him, his generals will compete for this kingdom.

"Naruto, tell us." Another one, this time younger and more healthy.

A woman screaming, long pink hair and the look of pregnancy. She sheds tears, as she curses the men who were surrounding his husband with questions. "No, please. Your son, only one more month. Please." She was taken away by one of the guards, as the generals continue with their questions.

"If you don't tell us who. Then your empire will be divided, tell us now. I beg you." The oldest of his generals said.

Suddenly the delirious king opened his eyes, before raising his left hand. As it is raised he tries to point to someone, but is too weak, he tries to say a word, for his time has come. As he takes the ring in his index finger, apparently to give it to one of them, before he emits a short word.

"To...to the strongest." He emits, as his hand finally gaves out, and his ring falls to the floor. No real heir, nor ruler for his empire. As the vessel of the beast, as well as the great king of the six villages passed away. Leaving behind him a land of tragedy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

_"Fortune Favors the bold"_

It wasn't a beautifull day, after the death of a dreamer. Naruto has buried Pein far away from Konoha. And at the same time, he payed his respect, to the man who ounce tried to kill him. Madara was executed, and is perhaps burning in hell where he belongs. Sasuke has returned to the villaga, and received a hero's welcome. Something in which he glares in jelousy. "Some things will never change." He thought outloud. He has taken all of this time to find the body of his previous teacher, and sometimes he believed that he might be alive. Out there healing himself. Ever sience he learned of his teacher death, he grieved, and he almost lost his mind. Coming with a revelation, that one day he will raise the death, just like he did with Gaara, but without any form of health. He promised himself that he will have that power. The village partied on, the return of their precious Uchiha, and grieved the death of one of their most precious Sannin.

He entered the village, and saw how it partied on. It has been allways like this. Perhaps something that disgusted him the most. There was no true love in this village. Naruto walked through a crowd, and saw Danzo giving a speech, Uchiha, and Sai, by his side. Sakura herself was flirting with them both, as Sasuke over time began to pay more attention to her. Sai, was totally silent in all of this. Eyeing a blonde girl, which he seemed to like. Naruto soon learned that this was Danzo acceptance speech for the title of the Hokage, and a fill of disgust as all of his supporters, gave a cheer.

"Today, is a great day for our village. Our champion has returned, in victory from the defeat of two of our greatest threats. Orochimaru, and Itachi are dead, thanks to him. Today, we turn over a new page in our history, for as your leader, i will promise to make us invincible." He gave out his speech, most of the village cheered, except for some who knew that this man was nothing more than a snake.

"And i promise you, for i will turn our greatest threat, into a great weapon." He continued, and Naruto this time was insulted, as he grabbed a wine glass, from a drunken villager, with a huge amount of anger, he threws it at Danzo, hitting him in the stomach. The crowd went silent, and glared at Naruto.

"How dare you interupt me boy!" Danzo screamed, as he was about to pull out a kunai blade.

"Your nothing more than a snake, and this fools believed you, because they fear me, How dare you labeled us as monsters, you old fool." Naruto said glaring to Sasuke, and Sai. Which both had a face off shut up dobe.

"Stop it Naruto, your drunk." Said Sakura softly in order to restore the peace.

After hearing this from his crush, Naruto became silent, as he saw the same faces of those villagers, glaring at them, like they allways did, without saying a word Naruto turned his back on Danzo.

"Where do you think your going!" Danzo screamed as he pulled out his kunai. Yet the man was drunk, as he falls off his plataform, some of the villages tried to help him out. Naruto turned around to see Danzo, on the ground, before making a mocking comment.

"This is the man that is supposed to lead you from Konoha, to Kirigakure. He cannot even make it from a plataform to the ground."

This was the final insult to Danzo, as he began to scream like a mad man. "Your exiled!! You will never come back to this village, You will never come back!!" His screams were heard, even on the tower, as a blonde woman, packed her things, her hearth stopped at hearing this.

That night, Naruto did not packed a thing, only what was necessary. Sakura had thought of going over to check up on him, but Sasuke had stopped her, as he asked for a date. Something in which she has been denied all this time from her. Naruto, knew that guards will be waiting for him on the gates, allong with the Anbu. So he decided, to do something he has never done before, and took another route, yet he was surprised as he saw his teacher. Kakashi waiting for him.

"Kakashi." He said, softly.

"Why hello there Naruto, you were not going to leave without saying goodbye will you?" The man said in a soft tone.

"Yes, it is better this way."

"You told me of your dream, what happened to that?"

"I will not forgett, i will comeback and reclaimed my father place. He is the rightfull ruler of this village, not Danzo." Naruto said as he continued to walk.

"You know this is the last book i will ever read, i don't think i will ever find a writer as good as him." Kakashi said in a sad tone. Before looking at Naruto, and noticed a wide grin, but something more, determination in his eyes.

"I will find him, no matter what." Naruto said, as he ran towards his escape route.

Kakashi grinned, as he finished the last page. Perhaps someone will write a story about you. As long as they sex it up, i will not mind reading it. He closed the book, and went back to see the new grave of his beloved friend, who had died, fighting the demons deep within his mind.

To be continued...next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It has been 40 days sience the exile of Naruto Uzumaki, and Konoha had changed completely. From a free village, it became slowly oppresed under the rule of Danzo. Many haved openly speaked against him, and they have been arrested. Life cannot get worst. Suna removed its ambassador sience it learned of the exiled of Naruto Uzumaki. The relationship between both villages had worsened over the past few days. That there were words of war. Danzo believed that Suna kept Naruto hidden, and Suna demanded an apology of this. Soon, no villager from each village was allowed to visit the other. And trade was canceled hurting both of the economies.

Today, another rainy day in the village, a young woman walked from the hospital. Her teacher health had deteriorated rapidly, and she was now in tears. For her life was nothing more than tragedy after tragedy. She did not know as to why she felt this way. But she knows that ever sience Naruto left, she had her heart broken. Sasuke the man that she thought she loved, asked her to marry him. And at the wedding day, he had the audacity, to run away with another. Sience then her anger has grown, for him and the village. Tears stremed down her face as she remember the days that they will never go back too. As she passed a statue of Danzo, something that made her stomach twirl with disgust. She wondered if she should have stayed by her best friend, when he needed her the most.

She had a patient, one who refused to come down to the village, a blind old man, who has been said to foretold prophecy. The man had long locks of white hair. And hardly spoke at all, untill he foretolds things that were to happen. One of the things she feared the most, was one of his moments.

_Flashback 2 years ago._

_From the blood of the village, a boy is born. He will bring an army, and the village will burn, the new phoenix will make his appearance on the day where the sun is covered_ _and the day turns into a new night. Then a horn will trample, coming from the east, it will excerpt his dominance over the other smaller horns._

Back to Present.

She hadn't understand a word that he said. But it was truly scary to see him like that. She went to give him some medicine, as she entered the cave. A strange place with only a light fire, to warm it up. Over there was the old man, tired and sick, if he doesn't come go to the village then he will die. He looked to stare up at her, she can tell that even if he was blind, he knew she was coming.

"Why do you keep coming here? To visit an old dying man?" He asked her.

"Im a doctor, im suppose to do this, you are still a citizen of the village."

"You come here, in the quest to find out if the one you love is alive, am i right." He asked with a smile on his face.

She had to admitt this man can read minds, even if he was blind.

"Yes, that is what i came." She said.

"Then i will tell you, he is alive and well. His fire has not died out, but his will has. It has become colder, and now it doesn't show the same glitter it used to show before. But i fear, that if he returns it will bring pestilence, for revenge.

She was now angry. She hated it when people talked about Naruto that way, he wasn't some form of beast, he was her best friend, and it hurted her. She walked out of the cave silently, leaving him what he needed to survive.

Sunagakure Sand village.

The Kazekage, leader of the village was stressed, he was forced into making a harsh decision, retrating his own ambassador from Konoha. He also kept the boy in secrecy from the Konoha, as long as he will aid him into defeating Danzo's army. Naruto, had other plans, for he left in search of an army over 30 days ago, he will soon comeback on 5 days. The village priest have been uneasy, warning of the coming of a three horned beast, that will swallow the ninja world. They have been forecoming this, ever sience he removed his foreign ambassador. So to him, the most common thought came to mind, and that was Danzo. He sighed, as one of his messangers came through his door, with a look of worry.

"Lord Kazekage sir. The army of Konoha has mobilized against us." He said, with a worried look on his face.

He was taken aback, for he did not expect Konoha, to be the first to launch an attack against him.

"Are you sure?"

"My lord, that is not all. We also received confirmation from our scouts, that the sound village has allied along side with them."

"This could be bad, how much time do we have?"

"About 2 days sir. They are marching slowly, with the knowledge that they will fight on a harsh terrain."

"What is the sheer size of their combined army."

"Sir, we have a confirmation, that it is but only a total of 50 thousand nins."

Gaara faced hardened, the total number of his forces were but 20 thousand. There is the terrain advantage, and home field advantage, but the problem is, that it would still be a neck to neck battle. Unless they have some help. And that is when the miracles of miracles happen.

"Sir, there is still some good news. It seems that Naruto Uzumaki has finished his mission, and has gathered an entire mercenary army, from all of the four villages."

_Flashback_

_Two friends say their goodbyes, knowing that they will be separated for 20 days._

_"So are you sure about this Uzumaki?" The red haired man asked._

_"Yes, i told you. I won't rest, till Konoha is at my will, i allready made up my mind." The blonde one said, with an enthusiastic face._

_"Very well, I know how hard this must be for you." The red man answered back._

_"Gaara, you of all people must know the pain of loneliness. And you ounce yourself asked as to the reason, why you exist. I now asked myself this same question. My answer is still to be the Hokage. Even if i have to destroy my soul along with it, i will still make it to Hokage. Even if Konoha burns to the ground, i will build it a new." The blonde man said, as he began to take his leave. This surprised Gaara to no end. As they said their goodbyes._

Back to Present

Gaara looked down, towards his village, its people were in danger from a tyrant. A tyrant which exiled his best of friends. He thought it over, and came with a solution.

"Tell the village elders of the situation, we prepare for war." He said with a smile. As the man leaved to advice the village elders. Gaara ounce again thought. "All this time, Konoha has been almost unconquerable, but now you and I Naruto. We are going to get our chance. We just need to show them the extent of the powers of a Jinchuriki.

--Gagamela--40 miles from Suna.

An entire army was in camp.

"Sir, we received orders from Suna, to help them in the upcoming battle." A young man said as he handed the army supreme commander a letter.

The man, which was the supreme commander of the army took the letter, he was young, about 20 years old, well built, and had long blonde hair, and blue sky eyes. This same man, finished reading the letter, before taking a look towards his army.

"Men, are you ready to kill some Konoha bastards!!" He yelled, and the sound of a lion seemed to go along with it.

The other men, cheered, as they got ready to take their positions, before finishing the march. The blond man, took on his horse, a black stallion. As he whispered something in its ears.

_"Come, today we ride to our destiny." _

To be continued...next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The gods could not have asked for a better day. To kill and destroy Konoha nins. The army of Suna, gathered to protect his gates, while the army of Konoha, along with his allies, gathered, on a more aggresive ground. Unaware of what is to become of them. Beyond the hills the army of Naruto, also known as the Hellenistica. Were performing a pagan ritual, to bless their fortunes on this day. They have caught a bovine, ready to be sacrificed by their comander.

"Blood, is the life which the world was born." A priest chant. While the generals were making a circle.

"Blood is the food of the spirits below." He continued to chant, as Naruto drew a sword.

"And from blood all men are born, and die" He finished his chant, as Naruto drew his sword into the bull neck. Spilling its blood all over its face. Cleaning it with a wet towel, he climbs on top of his stallion. As he takes a better look of his army, this is the dream that he has allways waited for. The complete destruction of the Konoha village. In his army, were men from all the corners of the Earth. Phalanxes, War Elephants, Praetorian Cohorts, War Chariots, Archers, Cataphract calvary, Heavy calvary, Light calvary, Mercenaries, Pirates, Viking war men. All that he could gather, as long as he sees the village hidden in the leaves in ashes. Along with Siege equipment, when the time came.

His army is soon given the order to march as they will be put on the view of Konoha nins.

--Konoha lines--

They were indeed tired, from marching in the heating sun. Suna was a jewel, to them. But at a hard price, as most of this men, were exhausted. The vultures have been following them, as if they know that they are heading for their doom. Sasuke Uchiha, the appointed commander, was trying to keep the group in line, through they noticed that his charisma was more than faulty. And some of them felt that they were heading to their doom.

Sasuke Uchiha was a narcissist. He believed that he was destined for a great role, that every male was inferior to him, even his closest relatives. He in other words was Danzo's pet. To keep the order of his armies in check. To avoid making faulty lines. To equal a god like sensation. He was indeed for a surprise, as he saw an army gathering in the horizon, they were not Nins, so he knew perfectly that this did not belonged to neither Kabuto nor his own village. The numbers of so said army were more than perhaps 500,000. His sharingan activated, much to his surprised as he saw who was leading that army.

--Sound--

Kabuto smiled, as he saw the commander of that army. "So it appears your back then, lets just see how much you have improved." He said, as he commanded his own followers to make themselves appear, and unite both forces. In order to make themselves more formidable.

--Suna--

Gaara knew that his closest friend would never failed him. Even through they are in for a ferocious battle, his army would most than likely destroy the enemy. He looked to see, as Naruto made a surprising move.

--Hellenistica--

Realizing that the skirmish will not be fair, he orders some of his troops to sit this one out. Only leaving the phalanxes, and the heavy chalvary. Knowing that he will need the others as a reserve, ounce he crosses the unpenetrable walls of Konoha, and in his dream see the village burnt to the ground. This only left him with 80,000 men, 1nd 5,000 horses, ready to trample the lines of Konoha. He knows that they still have an advantage in numbers, as he goes to talk to his red haired friend.

"So, why did you remove those troops out?" Gaara asked, a little worried.

"Don't worry, we still have an advantage in numbers, but i want to keep those forces safe." Naruto responded back, as he stays on the back of his stallion.

"So are you going to fight then?" Asked Gaara.

"Of course, this will be the chance to drive my sword to his neck." He pointed at Sasuke Uchiha.

"So you really hate them then." said Gaara.

"Indeed, and this is my chance to make them beg. Ill organized my troops, and then we will fight." said Naruto, as he rided towards his army. Gaara looked amazed, he has truly changed.

As Naruto arrived at his army, he looked upon the skies, seeing a hawk, flying around, noticing the skirmish. He takes this as a good omen. before going to talk to his man, to give them courage, and support. This will be the battle, of battles. What he promised himself the day he left the walls of Konoha. He is mounted, as he looked towards his own army. Phalanxes, and scared brave men. The best of the best of the best. This is in fact the decisive battle that he promised them years ago.

"Cappa, I still mourned your brother, and your father. The day that he died. He was a brave men, protecting his homeland from a tyrant, a tyrant that we here today, are going to bury to the ground. You fight for them now." He looked towards a six foot man, carying a spear, as he lowered his head in respect, and gave out a cheer. "Alcava, i heard that you could crush a man skull with one hand, will you drive that phalanx into any man, including a Konoha nin." He said quietly, as the man he was talking to a tall seven and a half foot man, raised his spear, and cheered in a comedical way, which made the rest of the others laughed.

Naruto smiled at this, as he pointed to the unified forces of Konoha, and the sound. "Today, you fight for your dream of wealth and empire. Today you fight as free men. They have gathered an army, thinking that it will be enough, that it will stop your roar. But i say, let them come for me, and we will give them hell." He said, while his entire army chanted, and cheered. "Every one of you is worth any number of them, Now look to your front, mark your target when it comes." At this the cheers increased, and a chill of fear, crosses the spine of the enemy, and for ounce in his lifetime, Uchiha remembered the moment of his vision off death.

"May the gods bless us." He roared, as he put, something of a Grecko Roman helmet on his face, decorated with silver gold, and two feathers on top of it, sticking out, making it look like intimidating horns. Before riding through his army, meeting with his royal calvary. Ordering it to follow him, as he heads to the left outskirts of the battlefield.

--Konoha and allies line--

"Where does he go?" Sasuke asked Sai.

"I don't know." He answered in return.

"Get rid of him." Sasuke responded in command, as Sai, goes with his own unit to try and capture him.

--Hellenistica Middle--

One of the generals, this one given the name of Hastion. His orders were to get the phalanx ready. He himself is the commander of this large group of mercenaries. Normally they work for wealth, but he and Naruto formed a strong friendship, so they have taken the decision to help in this war, just as long as they get to see a new strange world. With new forms of wealth, and most importantly women. As they have never been this far to Asia.

"Phalanx!! Formation!!" Hastion yelled in his great deep voice, as the lines took their spears, in almost perfect order, and formed their phalanx. Soon the trumphet was sounded for the unit to begin marching towards enemy lines.

--Konoha lines--

The military of Konoha consisted of Anbu, Jounins, and high ranked Gennins. Not to mention three units of paesants. As soon as Sasuke, saw the movement towards him, he sent the paesants. But even before they could get to their lines, they fell in a mercyless slaughter. As the sharp beginings of the phalanx, penetrated some, and trampled others. What was left of the unit, was but a mere 200. Out of the first thousand. Which routed, and did not rally back. Soon Sasuke gave the orders for his Gennins, to attack, but the result came in a higher consequences.

--Suna--

Gaara has moved part of his army into Kabuto's own. The battle seems to be a stalemate. And Gaara fight with Kabuto seemed to be going no where. As both laid similar blows to each other, and their attacks seemed similar. Gaara used his sand to try and capture him, but to no avail, as he used Orochimaru power to block his sand. Next Kabuto summoned a giant snake, which caused more trouble to Gaara, but he was soon able to strangle it. And along with a little help from Kankuro he was able to sent Kabuto flying. As for the common army, they seemed to be in a total stalemate, untill one of Hellenistica light calvary trumpled the enemy from the rear, turning the side of battle towards Suna.

--Naruto calvary--

The trap was set, as he saw that Sai, and his Anbu were getting closer to him. He gave out an order, and at least 15, Hellena legions, were called out, and attacked the Anbu from their side. Soon Naruto turned his army around, and attacked the Anbu from the front. Making it a big massacre, as they were out in dry lands. The only choice the Anbu had was to retreat. As Sai comes face to face, with the boy, that inspired him the most.

"Naruto, whats the point of this threason." Sai said, in his usual cold voice.

"This is no threason, this is freedom." He said as he drove his sword, through Sai's chest. killing him, before he could make any defensive move. As one Anbu went to attack Naruto, by surprise, he received a surprise himself, when he noticed that his arm was missing. Cut out by one of Naruto calvary men.

--Konoha lines--

Sasuke was able to see this view, and another chill of fear, crossed his spine. He never thought that the one he considered a brother was able to do such a thing. Much less kill one of his own friends. He sent his Jounin to attack the phalanx, without knowladge, that he left a great hole in his own lines.

--Naruto calvary--

He closed Sai eyes, as his corpse laid on the ground. For his final resting place. Before taking a look at the Konoha lines, and noticing the falter in them. He was going to take this chance, as he rided with his calvary towards the fault line, he could very well defeat Konoha on this, and most importantly capture on of his generals. He allready have plans to set if such a thing happened. And it won't be mercifull, it might go as far as the most cruel torture in history. His calvary was but a few yards away, from defeating Konoha.

To be continued--Next chapter.


End file.
